Gnome Restaurant
|players = 1 |skills = Cooking |currency = Reward points |tutorial = Yes |music = None }} Gnome Restaurant is a minigame that involves Gnome cooking, and delivering your creation to various customers as quickly as possible. To start the minigame, talk to Gianne jnr. on the west end of the first floor of the Grand Tree. It is strongly recommended that you have completed The Grand Tree quest. Seeking employment To begin, you should speak to Gianne jnr. directly north of the western bank on the first floor in the Grand Tree. You will then be told to speak to Aluft Gianne snr. to learn the art of Gnome cooking, and to speak to Blurberry to learn the art of Gnome cocktails. A minimum cooking level of 29 is required in order to begin training with Aluft Gianne snr. and Blurberry. Speak to Aluft Gianne snr. on the platform east of Junior and he will instruct you to prepare four different gnome dishes. You can trade Hudo just north of him to obtain any additional ingredients if you make a mistake, and use the gnome cooking range there to cook food. Speak to Blurberry (located in the south-east section of the first floor) and he will instruct you to prepare four different cocktails. Like Hudo, you can trade Heckel Funch to the east to get additional ingredients if you make a mistake. Once you have completed both parts of the training (cooking and cocktail making), you can now run a delivery service around RuneScape. The sequence is: # Obtain a new task from Aluft Gianne Jr. # Make the gnome food or cocktail required. # Deliver the food to the required destination within the time limit. You are given a delivery box which you can click on at any time to refresh your memory as to what the current order and destination are. You may choose an easy task, which involves delivering the order nearby, or a hard task that involves travel all over RuneScape. Easy tasks generally have a time limit of around six minutes, and hard tasks approximately 11 minutes. It is highly recommended to prepare the items in advance and store them in your bank. One can then be assigned a task, withdraw the items required from the bank, deliver the order and teleport back to the Grand Tree (note that there is a bank just south of Gianne's Restaurant). This is a much easier method than making the order from scratch each time and saves a significant amount of time. The Al-Kharid and Duel Arena teleports from the amulet of glory and ring of dueling, respectively, are very useful for returning to the Grand Tree via the gnome glider. However, if the player has completed Monkey Madness II, the royal seed pod is the fastest way to return to the Grand Tree. Food and drinks Here is a quick reference table for the gnome recipes. Cooking gnome baked goods Gnomebowls Battas Crunchies Cooking gnome cocktails Cocktails Recommended quests and tasks In order to complete all the orders with ease, the following quests are strongly recommended: * Tree Gnome Village in order to use the Spirit trees. * The Grand Tree to use the Stronghold's spirit tree, as well as Gnome gliders and to reach G.L.O. Caranock. Note: You will still need the password to get into the Ship Yard or the gnome seal if you have started Monkey Madness I. * One Small Favour to use the Feldip Hills gnome glider. * Monkey Madness I to reach Garkor. * Fishing Contest to reach Captain Ninto. * Troll Romance to reach Brambickle. * The Giant Dwarf to reach Professor Manglethorp. Having a Magic level of 66 is required to reach Professor Imblewyn (can be boosted). Completion of the following quests and tasks can help in making deliveries faster: * Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen in order to use the fairy ring network. * Completed Lost City in order to get a Dramen staff to use the fairy rings. * Finished the elite Lumbridge & Draynor Diary in order to use the fairy ring network without a staff. * Plague City to use the Ardougne Teleport. * Watchtower to use the Watchtower Teleport. * Eadgar's Ruse to use the Trollheim Teleport. * All Desert Diary tasks completed, for the Desert amulet 4, which gives unlimited teleports to Nardah. It is also recommended to wear any version of the Ardougne cloak, as the Kandarin Monastery teleport combined with the spirit trees allows for quick and easy returns to the Gnome Stronghold. Destinations Easy orders These are located in or around the Tree Gnome Stronghold and need to be completed within six minutes. Completion rewards the player with one credit toward the 12 needed for one free food item in reward token (Gnome Restaurant). * Burkor - Tower guard south-east of Gnome Ball field. * Brimstail - South-west part of Tree Gnome Stronghold just east of bridge, enter hollowed rock to go into cave. * Captain Errdo - Gnome glider pilot top level of Grand Tree. * Gnome Coach - Walks clockwise around outside of Gnome Ball field. * Dalila - Aluft restaurant customer north-west in Grand Tree on second level. * Damwin - Cheerleader in pub/bar second tree east of Gnome Ball field. * Eebel - In tree south Stronghold just east of cave. * Ermin - upstairs next to Spinner south of magic tree south-east of Gnome Stronghold Agility Course. * Femi - Trader just outside south gates. * Froono - Boy in tree south of bank and south of magic tree and west of Agility Training Area. * Guard Vemmeldo - Bank west of Agility Training Area. * Gulluck - Armourer upstairs on third level of Grand Tree on south. * His Royal Highness King Narnode (Shareen) - Base of Grand Tree. * Meegle - Terrorbird breeder in south-west of Tree Gnome Stronghold west of bridge. * Perrdur - Aluft restaurant customer north-west in Grand Tree on second level. * Rometti - Master tailor who trades fine fashion north-east in Grand Tree on second level. * Sarble - In Swamp field west of the Grand Tree. * Trainer Nacklepen - In tortoise pen north of swamp. * Wurbel - Gnome Ball fan up in the tree south of Gnome Ball field. Hard orders These are located anywhere in RuneScape and need to be completed within 11 minutes. The player earns three credits toward the 12 needed for one free food item in reward token (Gnome Restaurant). * Ambassador Ferrnook - On the of Varrock Palace. * Ambassador Gimblewap - Upstairs in Ardougne Castle. * Ambassador Spanfipple - On the of White Knights' Castle. * Brambickle - North Trollweiss Mountain near exit Ice Troll Caves. See Troll Romance quest for directions. * Captain Bleemadge - Glider pilot on top of White Wolf Mountain. * Captain Daerkin - Centre of the stands in the Duel Arena. * Captain Dalbur - Pilot of glider in Al Kharid. * Captain Klemfoodle - Karamja pilot. * Captain Ninto - In dwarf bar beneath White Wolf Mountain. * G.L.O. Caranock - In the Ship Yard on Karamja. * Garkor - Near the king on Ape Atoll. (Lives in Glough's old house after the completion of Monkey Madness II) * Gnormadium Avlafrim - Glider pilot in Feldip Hills. * Hazelmere - Island chain east of Yanille, up a ladder. Very close to Fairy ring code . * King Bolren - Inside Tree Gnome Village next to Spirit Tree. * Lieutenant Schepbur - Battlefield of Khazard, south side of the river, near the giant tortoises and just outside the Tree Gnome Village. * Penwie - Wandering around just west of glider on Karamja. * Professor Imblewyn - In Magic Guild, ground floor. * Professor Manglethorp - West side of main Keldagrim hall on ground floor near the door. * Professor Onglewip - Just outside the Blue Wizards' Tower south of Draynor Village. Use Fairy ring code . * Wingstone - Just north of the Agility Pyramid near Nardah. Could use fairy ring code . Rewards For each delivery, there is a reward token. For fast deliveries, there is an increased chance of obtaining a tip. Being able to make fast "hard deliveries" is a good way to obtain decent rewards from this minigame. It is imperative that you speak through the entire dialogue when delivering food or you will not be given a reward. It is also important to not get attacked when delivering food as it will also stop you from receiving a reward if you are mid dialogue. This primarily occurs with Gnormadium Avlafrim and Captain Bleemadge. Reward tokens Additionally, you receive points for completing a delivery. Every 'easy' delivery you make gives you one point. Hard deliveries earn three points. After you earn 12 points, your first token is given. After that, every twelve points you earn gives you an additional food item to be delivered. You can have up to ten items of food delivered to you at once. This is not instant, it will be gnome food such as those served in Grand Tree and you make during the game, and you will need free inventory spots to hold the food. Using the Bones to Peaches spell is a much better option. Note: You can get two or more unique items at once as tips (such as gnome scarves or goggles), so it is possible to have gnome goggles as a tip, and then get them again as another tip while still owning another pair, although the instance is rare. Easy delivery tips |} Hard delivery item tips Unique items |} Herbs |} Gems |} Runes |} Crossbow bolts |} Other tips |} Trivia *This minigame was the first ever to be released, though it was not originally designated as one. It was launched on 12 December 2002 together with the Agility skill and the Gnome Stronghold area. It consisted of players being assigned to bring multiple drinks or dishes to Blurberry or Aluft Gianne snr., and they were then compensated with coins. This was changed in a major update on 7 August 2006. Category:Gnome Restaurant Category:Cooking Category:Gnome cooking